


Poker Face

by rainbowpandas



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel and Husk make a bet, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Begging, Bondage, But with smut!, Butt Plugs, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Please read the chapter titles!, Remote Control Vibrators, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, You choose the winner!, alt title: Husk Go Brrrr the Choose Your Own Bottom Adventure Fic, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: Husk is still making fun of Angel's crappy poker face so Angel challenges him to a bet. You decide who wins! 3 possible endings! Feel free to read any and all!3rd ending is specifically for @ValentinaM_Art's #RadioHuskerDust week, day 6!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	1. Husk Go Brrrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been on my mind for MONTHS and I finally wanted to get it done for #Radiohuskerdust week!  
> I'm a little late but that means that I can use this to celebrate reaching 400 followers on twitter now too!
> 
> Thank you so much to all my awesome followers for being so cool and supportive!  
> Thank you to all my test readers, especially RockyRants and kwlosko. Y'all have been the best cheerleaders ever!  
> And thanks to Valentina'S Art for hosting Radiohuskerdust week so I finally had a reason to write this! <3

It was a fairly regular day at the Happy Hotel. Alastor and Charlie were off doing some “demon rehabilitation recruitment” in the Eastern part of Pentagram City, Vaggie and Niffty were out on the weekly hotel inventory shopping trip and Husk was stationed at reception, as per usual. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the resident sultry spider wearing an unamused face, sitting across from Husk at the bar.

Normally Angel Dust would be pestering Husk with flirtations (which Husk pretended not to like) or out working at the studio, but today he was planted on his favorite bar stool, giving the cat demon a grouchy look. He’d been like this since the night before and the bitter attitude had only intensified throughout the morning. This happened every time the Happy Hotel gang played poker.

“I’m just sayin’, Husky, ya could’ve dealt me betta fuckin’ cards. Charlie might be your boss, but I’m your **_boyfriend_ **. I shoulda gotten priority over lil miss goody two shoes.” Angel snorted, crossing his lower arms and stirring his drink with his upper ones. 

“Ange, for the millionth goddamn time, I’m not gonna help you fuckin’ cheat during game night. You’ve been bitchin’ about Princess’s beginners luck since before we even got together.” Husk gave Angel an eye-roll as he finished drying off his cocktail shaker and returned it to its spot behind the counter. “Like I’ve been saying for months, maybe if you didn’t have such an obvious goddamn tell, then you might win a hand or two.” The older demon chuckled, his teasing tone sharp.

Angel brought one hand to his chest and another to his mouth as he gave an exaggerated gasp.

“Obvious? I’m just as charmin’ wit’ a bad hand as I am wit' a good one! Not that I ever _get_ a good one...because of SOMEONE refusin’ ta help me out!” with a harrumph, Angel Dust slouched in his seat and pouted.

“You gotta fuckin’ work on yer shit poker face if you want my ‘help’, sweetheart. Otherwise everyone will see right through me helpin’ you win.” Husker leaned back in his chair and smirked at the grouchy spider before him. Angel’s childish reactions to losing were almost too cute; Husk couldn’t help but poke fun at him.

Another incredulous look from Angel made Husk almost burst out laughing.

“Uh, s'cuse me! Shit poker face!? Imma porn star and a sex worker! I’m amazin’ at puttin’ on a face an’ making people believe what I want 'em to. Fuckin’ hell! I was a fuckin’ closeted gay man in the 40’s. Where do _you_ get off tellin' _me_ I have a bad poker face?” Angel leaned over and jabbed a finger into Husk’s chest with his emphasis

“Angie, yer so gay you couldn’t keep a straight face if you fuckin’ tried.” Husker quipped in a dry voice, his smirk sharp. “And you know I’m fuckin' right.”

Angel rolled his eyes at Husk’s shitty pun, too annoyed to laugh. His ego was bruised and he was tired of Husk’s smug comments on his...less than decent poker face. It wasn’t his fault that it was easier for him to fake an orgasm than it was for him to lie about a pair of 3’s. He thought he’d get better after so many “family game nights” (as Charlie liked to call them) but he still couldn’t seem to keep a flat expression. 

Angel wasn't sure what it was-maybe it was his desire to prove Husk wrong, maybe it was the fact that he just loved being a brat- but his indignation made him want to fight back. Try to turn the green felt covered tables, as it were.

An idea popped into his head.

“Y'ain’t gettin' me ta admit yer fuckin' right until you prove yer poker face is betta than mine.” He braced his upper arms on the bar top and leaned towards Husk, his tone sensual yet provoking.

“Oh yeah?” Husk caught the change in Angel's inflection, “Wanna bet on it?” his gruff voice was deep and there was a sparkle in the cat’s eye at the notion of a gamble.

“Winna gets ta top tonight.” not missing a beat, Angel shot back his response; it wasn't a question.

Husk attempted a cocky snort, but it did little to hide the flush of excitement that crept across his face. "And the game?"

A slow, mischievous smile spread across Angel's face, his cheeks pulled tight in glee. A gold tooth glinted as he leaned in towards Husk. "Oh, trust me, Daddy. I have somethin' in mind that I think you'll enjoy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty or so minutes later, Husk was stationed back at the bar, reflecting on the choices that got him to where he was. Gambled, fought in Vietnam, made a deal, drank a lot, died, came to hell, drank some more, did shit for Al, fell for a cocky prettyboy spid- yup, that's where it went wrong.

The cat glanced over to his partner, who was lounging on a couch in the lobby, pretending to thumb through a magazine. They locked eyes and Angel gave him a little wave, wink and then held up the tiny pink remote he was concealing in his right lower palm, giving the large central button a press. The plug Husk had inside him began gently buzzing on it's lowest setting.

 _"If I can keep one a' these bad boys inside me on max speed fo' over an hour without makin' a peep, then so can you Mista Perfect Poker Face."_ Angel had said 20 minutes prior. _"There are 12 speeds on this baby an' if ya can make it through 3 minutes on each settin' without a crack in ya cool, grump demeanor, then ya win. But if you can't hold it togetha an' I see ya o' face or you let out a single moan, I win. Sound like a deal?"_

 _"30 minutes of laying in bed while you watch me stay stone faced like a fuckin' blow up doll? What a goddamn delight of an afternoon."_ Husk had rolled his eyes. He was into plugs and fine with the bet but...he was a little confused. The proposition seemed pretty tame for Angel. Husker had no clue where the sly grin was coming from.

_"Oh no, no, no, no, babe. What kind of boyfriend d'ya think I am? I wouldn't deprive ya of the opportunity to have a little exhibitionism fun. Nah, sweetie, yer wearing this while workin' the bar."_

Husk lightly cleared his throat as Angel pressed the button again, the vibrating butt-plug revving slightly faster in it's second speed. It was still easy to ignore, though, and the next three minutes flew by, Husk's stoicism unwavering. The thing that was getting to him a little bit more was being in a public space. It hadn’t really been something he was into in life but after being with Angel for a few months, he was realizing that he found it...kinda hot. It gave him a similar high to the one he got from concealing a really good hand during a poker game. A competitive edge….or in this case, competitive edging.

Angel continued to flip through the magazine with his hands but his eyes were trained on Husker. He knew the old man was tougher than he looked, and not just when it came to winning a bet. Husk could take it like a champ so it wasn't much of a surprise to the spider demon when the curmudgeonly cat went through settings 3 through 6 without so much as a blink and a few sips from his whisky bottle. He gave Angel a confident look, a brow perking up as if to say “that all ya got?”

Suddenly the front door to the hotel made a loud creak. Both Angel and Husk turned to see the resident Radio Demon walk in and shut the door behind him with thud. He hummed along to a little jingle that was playing on his personal ghostly station as he strolled through the lobby, a bounce in his step, heading to the bar.

Husk swallowed. Maybe this was gonna be a bit harder than he thought.

Angel quickly grabbed his phone and texted his boyfriend as Alastor casually traipsed through the entryway.

**_A: Oh shit. Didn’t know Al would be home so soon. Wanna call it?_ **

Husk grabbed his phone, read the message and shot a quick reply.

**_H: Nah. What deer boy doesn’t know won’t hurt him. ‘Sides, it will be even more satisfying when I beat you with Al as a witness._ **

Husk pressed send and shot Angel a smirk. Alastor was too absorbed in his own humming to notice. Not that he would care; he was more than used to Angel and Husk’s bickering flirtations at this point. The deer demon may not have taken part in it super often, but the three of them had an arrangement. A dynamic of understanding, care and intimate entertainment...and sometimes cuddling when Alastor felt comfortable with direct touch.

Angel was both impressed and turned on at Husker still wanting to play the game. His response was cocky, but he was right. If he kept his expression solid then Al would never know. But if Angel managed to make him fall apart, well...Husk trying to explain being a whimpering mess in front of Alastor for seemingly no reason would be very amusing to watch. Either way, Husk had consented and that’s what mattered to Angel. He clicked the button to setting 7, staring at the cat as Alastor sat down at the bar.

“Good afternoon, Husker!” Al beamed his usual, slightly unnatural smile. “How do you do this fine day?”

“Peachy. What can I get ya?” Husk turned and got a glass off the shelf, ready to pour out one of Alastor’s regulars. Setting 7 was harder to ignore than all the previous ones but it wasn’t necessarily titillating either. He could do this.

“I seem to be craving an Old Fashioned today, my dear!” Alastor straightened his bow tie, bits of music and static flitting in the air around him as he spoke. “And how is our lovely Angel Dust? He still seems...perturbed from last night’s revelry not ending in his favor. I would ask him myself but you two seem to be keeping a distance at the moment, and I would much rather have a drink!”

Husk chuckled dryly at Al’s forthrightness (and also complete inability to recognize that Angel could still hear him across the lobby) as he got to work mixing the cocktail. As his claw grabbed the bitters, he went to respond to Alastor’s question-but was stopped as he felt the vibrating plug speed increase yet again. 

8 felt good. Really good.

But he needed to ignore it. Frozen in place, Husk took a slow blink and a deep breath to push the sensation to the back of his mind. When his eyes opened he was met with glowing irises and an inquisitive grin staring at him.

“Ah shit, don’t fuckin’ mind me. Forgot how many shakes of bitters you like. Three right?” Husker hoped that cover had saved face enough. When Al gave a nod with a beaming smile, he knew he was in the clear, and continued mixing up the drink. “Yeah, Angel’s fine. Still trying to convince me to help him fuckin’ cheat but that’s a given. He’s been sulking and readin’ a magazine since I shot him down earlier...for the 80th goddamn time. How ‘bout you? How’d roundin’ up more fuckers for this place go?”

Husk hoped that changing the subject would make Alastor steer the conversation and allow him to focus on keeping himself together for the final 4 settings. And he was right. The deer demon rambled about “a charming fellow with four eyes, but none of them were glasses ha ha ha!” and “a classy young lady with a lovely smile who reminded him of Angel.” and “Charlie went to go run errands blah blah blah.”

The cat wasn’t paying much attention. He was breathing deep and slow through settings 9 and 10. And he was realizing how much he underestimated Angel. The spider’s ability to keep his voice down through all of these was becoming more impressive with every minute. The most Husk could do was clear his throat quietly, grit his teeth and tense his muscles. It gave him the aura that he was pissed off or annoyed but in reality all he wanted to do was call out Angel’s name in pleasure.

Al was still happily and obliviously chatting away as Angel blew a kiss at Husk from across the room, turning the butt plug to it’s penultimate setting. He waited expectantly for his boyfriend’s reaction.

Husk could almost feel 11 in his teeth. The toy was buzzing against his walls relentlessly, sending shocks of euphoria through his entire body. He had to press his abdomen to the bar to add a sensation to distract himself, as well as hide his erection which was now throbbing between his legs. 

He wasn’t quite panting but he could feel his breath trying to quicken. He could feel Angel’s eyes watching him. He could feel Alastor’s nearby presence add a level of excitement and just a tiny bit of fear. It was almost overwhelming. One of Husk’s clawed hands gripped his bottle while the other tapped at the counter, his nails digging into the wood. He had to focus, had to keep it together. It was about pride at this point and he needed to beat Angel at his own game.

Husk looked up and over at Angel Dust, who was grinning at the flush spreading across the cat demon’s face. Angel thumbed over the button, waiting for the clock to tick over to the final three minutes. He was turned on just watching Husk; the old man’s expression had barely changed for the past 30 minutes and it was driving Angel wild. It was infuriating but also so much fun. He couldn’t wait to watch Husk fall apart.

They locked eyes and Angel pressed the remote, switching it to it’s maximum setting.


	2. Husk Wins: Teasing, Begging and Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk wins the bet! FT Daddy kink, Praise kink, edging, gentle sex, teasing and begging

Husk took a deep, quiet breath to center himself as he watched Angel’s thumb click the switch. 12 was a lot. It felt amazing and too much all at once. But he could take it.

The world seemed to slow a little as he focused on his breath but he managed to tighten his core and distract himself by listening to Alastor, who was talking about plans to renovate rooms on the higher floors. Husk’s ear gave a small, almost imperceptible twitch but, other than that, he managed to make it through all three minutes of delicious, torturous sensation with a normal aloof expression on his face.

Angel gave him a wide-eyed stare as he switched the remote off. Husk had been so close to cumming, and god did he want to, but the respite from the aggressive buzzing against his prostate felt like a blessing. His body still statuesque, he looked at Angel with a triumphant grin and a somewhat uncharacteristic wink. There was something about beating Angel in a bet - it was like when a magician revealed what was behind the curtain and it gave him a rush of “holy fuck that was awesome.”

Angel Dust’s face was still aghast and, while he was definitely a little pissed, he still gave an acquiescing nod. All was fair in love and kinky sex games, after all. He gave a reluctant sigh and went back to his magazine, huffing to himself. He didn’t know whether to be proud of Husk or disappointed in himself...but he was for sure hot and bothered.

Alastor had noticed the wink Husker had sent Angel’s way and quickly excused himself with an “Ah! Look at the time!”. He may have been a powerful demon with a penchant for stealing the spotlight but he also knew when to excuse himself from an intimate conversation. He was a man of class and respected his two companions and their individual relationship. He would get to spend time with them later, anyway.

Once Al had left, Angel gave a Husk a knowing look, lips pursed in amused acceptance and eyes twinkling with arousal. He motioned his head towards the stairs in a silent question. Husk nodded and began to follow behind. His dick had only softened slightly so it was a slow move for him, but eventually he found himself in Angel’s room, plug removed, and sitting on the bed next to his lover.

“I gotta say, I’m impressed, Husky. Annoyed n' pissed I lost, but also very impressed.” he gave a shrug but accented it with a smirk, his gold tooth glinting, “A deal’s a deal. You won, you get ta top tonight.” Angel glanced down between Husk’s legs and bit his lip, “Ooooorrrr right now. if ya need it.”

Husk reached up and cupped Angel’s cheek, large pupils meeting heterochromatic eyes.

“Lay on your back for me, baby.” a claw traced under Angel’s chin, then pulled away to let the spider follow the order.

“Ohhh, yes Daddy.” 

Okay, so maybe Angel wasn’t THAT annoyed that Husk had won. It was more about winning the bet for bragging rights than it was about the sex. Angel loved having sex with Husk, so really, this loss was still a win (even if there was a risk of Husk rubbing it in later).

Angel tossed off his top and skirt, then reclined on the bed, shooting sultry bedroom eyes right at Husker. The older demon crawled on top of Angel Dust and began kissing all along his body in slow, gentle pecks. Husk stopped to nuzzle his face into pink chest fluff but his paws kept moving, slowly massaging and caressing hips and waistline with a steady pressure.

“Mmmm!” Angel moaned at the feather-light touches as they moved across him. Husk had started kissing down the spider’s lithe frame, leisurely licking down the bright pink happy trail with his rough tongue. Purring started in the back of his throat, adding to the gentle sensations he was peppering across Angel’s fluff and skin. 

Oh, Angel could definitely get behind Husk being a service top tonight.

Or, at least that’s what Angel thought at the beginning. Once Husk made his way all the way down, he avoided Angel’s cock in the most taunting way possible. He would get close enough for the spider to feel the warmth of breath, then quickly dipping over to a hip or the inner thigh to avoid touching his erection. That, combined with the continually gentle pressure, was driving Angel crazy. He couldn’t keep his voice down.

The spider enjoyed a delicate, sensual fuck, especially when it was his boyfriend caring about his pleasure. But he honestly thought Husk would be slamming him into the mattress by now...and the lack of slamming was really starting to annoy him. He was _trying_ to be patient, **_trying_** to savor the sensations, **_TRYING_** to let Husk take the lead like his winning title entailed. But it just made him want more. His body began to writhe and shiver, silently begging for harder pressure, for scratches and bites, for penetration; anything besides tender body worship at this point.

Husk had finally made his way between Angel’s thighs and gently spread his cheeks, peeking up to look at Angel with a cocky smile. He knew he was driving the spider up a wall with the light touches. It was payback, in a way. But it was also to push Angel to the edge so that he would really lose it when Husk got rougher. 

A textured tongue lapped at Angel’s entrance and the spider’s breath hitched at the direct contact. It wasn’t enough stimulation but god, at least it was something. He squirmed to try to press against Husk’s mouth more but two large paws held his hips in place.

“Daddy, please~” Angel finally whined, shifting on the sheets again as Husk swirled his tongue around the tight hole. “This’s too slow. Please, gimme more... Harder?”

He went to reach down with his lower hands and grab the top of Husk’s head, to try to pull him closer, but they were gently brushed away.

"Ah ah, sweetheart.” Husk pulled back and gave a smug chuckle “I'm in charge now. Lemme get you ready, nice and slow.” 

The cat returned to Angel’s center with a firm lick, burrowing his tongue deep inside. Meanwhile his paws resumed caressing Angel's sides and stomach. His claws gave little pricks as they dragged across his fluff but it was nothing close to what Angel wanted, **_needed_**. He felt wet warmth gently stretching him from the inside, moaning with every movement of Husk’s tongue.

Angel Dust was on the verge of tears, frustrated and painfully horny. He was caught between blissing out and craving more. He almost didn’t notice as Husk shifted away from rimming him. The older demon straddled one of Angel’s legs, lifting the other over his shoulder, and rubbed his tip against the soaked entrance waiting for him. Angel whimpered in desperation.

Husk bit back a moan as his dick touched soft heat - he was painfully erect and hopelessly craving contact after being so close to coming earlier. Still, he wanted to keep up the power play just a little longer.

“How you doin’, baby? You’ve been awful fuckin’ quiet. Where are all your usual smart-ass comments?” the cat pumped some lube into his palm and smeared it across his spikey cock.

Angel looked at him, eyes clouded with a mix of lust and resentment, seemingly searching for words. Husk touched his tip to the spider’s hole once again and was rewarded with a moaning sob.

"Fuck! Please, Daddy!” All 4 of Angel Dust’s hands clawed at his hair and chest, in an attempt to feel a semblance of the pleasure he desired. He was panting and rolling his hips, stiff shaft dripping with precum. Husk drank in the sight before him; Angel furious with arousal. “I'll do anythin’! Anythin’ ya fuckin’ want.I just need ya in me. I need ya ta fuck me! _Now_!"

"Anythin’, huh?" Husk chuckled but a flush spread across his face at his boyfriend’s state. He wasn’t genuinely this unhinged often so the cat was looking forward to rewarding him for his patience.

"Yes! I said anythin’, an’ I meant it, dammit!" Angel’s chest heaved in exasperation.

"Alright. I'm gonna hold you to that, sweetheart." Husk slowly started pushing in, watching as the head of his dick spread Angel.

The younger demon gripped the sheets and, though no tears fell, a sob wracked him as he was deliciously split by the tip of his boyfriend’s cock.

"Fuck, baby! You're so tight." Husk hissed.

"More! Please!"

"I can only go so fast with the way you're squeezin’ around me. Relax, love." Husker’s voice was gruff but caring. Moving Angel’s leg a bit higher, he readjusted and gave Angel’s thigh a firm, comforting squeeze.

Angel relaxed, realizing his muscles kept clenching to try to pull Husk in further. A few deep breaths helped him un-tense himself. He bit his lip and gave his partner a nod to continue.

"There we go. Good job, baby." Husk pushed in another inch and noticed Angel shiver at the praise. The cat grinned. "Can you feel my spikes inside you now?"

"Yes..fuck...they feel so good."

"Good. You take me so well, baby." Another inch of his thickness slipped into Angel, hot and wet.

"I want more of you, Daddy, all of you! I need ya whole cock inside me. Please!" Angel was vexed beyond belief but he was too far gone at this point. Husk had him wrapped around his claw and the spider didn’t even care as long as he kept getting praised. He was at Husk’s mercy as long as it meant getting fucked into oblivion.

"What a beautiful beg." Husk smirked and decided to stop drawing it out. The poor arachnid was a sweating, quivering mess and Husker himself was dying to feel Angel around his length. He pushed all the way in with a sharp snap of his hips and ground gently against Angel.

"Ahhh! God!" Yes.This sweet sensation of being full was everything Angel Dust wanted. Husker’s bumpy spikes scraping his inner walls was euphoric. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gave silent thanks to his lover for finally connecting them both.

"No God here, sweetheart. Just me." he took one of Angel’s hands, lacing their fingers together. Fuck, he was beautiful.

And with that, Husk began thrusting, angling to hit Angel's p-spot. He still wasn’t going particularly fast but it was definitely quicker than the snail pace he was going earlier.

Slightly faster, however, still wasn’t enough for Angel. He clawed at the bed and hid his face in his free hands in frustration. He wanted something feral, rough, brutal. Being worshipped earlier had felt good but it had also left him feeling understimulated. His cock was throbbing and he needed a more intense sensation to focus on.

Husk noticed his body language and leaned down a bit to get closer to Angel’s face.

“Do you really want it harder, baby?” he asked, trying to check in without ruining the mood.

Angel reached up and gripped the back of Husk’s neck, nails digging into black fur.

The spider demon grit his teeth, breathing heavily “Fuckin’ destroy me.”

Husk kissed Angel’s temple in confirmation and sat back up to prop Angel’s other leg on his shoulder.

"You've been so good for me, sweetheart. So delicious and tight. I'm gonna make you feel amazing, Angie." Husk purred and wasted no time pounding into Angel with short, slamming thrusts.

Angel's eyes snapped wide, his back arching and mouth falling open in a gasp. He no longer had any words, only cries of pleasure and moans that sounded kind of like Husk’s name but mostly came out as “Ksssk”

He was lost in a sea of white, the brutal pace making his whole body buzz with prickly bliss. Husker was losing himself too, rutting like his life depended on it. Flesh hitting flesh, cries filling the room, and the building tension inside them was all they knew.

“Angie, baby, I’m gonna come.” claws dug into pink thighs as tightness coiled in the pit of Husker’s abdomen.

“I-I’m~” was all Angel managed before Husk crashed their hips together for the final time. Orgasm wracked the older demon’s body as he emptied himself deep into his lover, cock twitching in pleasure. Angel felt the hot release fill him, shuddering in rhythmic spasms as his own cum coated his torso. Tears of ecstasy streamed down his face, his peak hitting him like a speeding train. 

Somehow, in the tsunami of climax, their lips found each other. They kissed furiously, muffling the tail ends of their moans as their tongues pressed together. The two steadily came down from their after-glows, panting and caressing each other. 

“You did so good, baby. So good.” Husk kissed away Angel’s tears gently as he ran his claws through pink hair, fixing what had been tousled from sex. He put love into every pet he placed on Angel’s head, knowing that it was something he cherished during aftercare.

“Mmmm.” humming in response, he leaned into Husker’s touch. “Y'ain’t really gonna hold me ta the ‘I’ll do anythin’ from earlier, right Husky?” Angel’s teasing tone was a bit softer than usual, but still recognizable. He was slowly shifting back into his normal headspace, giving a cheeky grin to show he was okay.

Husk chuckled in response, “I’m still holdin’ you to it, sweetheart. I absolutely fuckin’ am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Husk would love making Angel beg... OwO
> 
> Always negotiate with your partner before taking part in any form of kink! Consent is the most important thing!


	3. Angel Wins: Cock Cages, Collars and Spanking (Oh my!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel wins the bet! FT Dom!Angel, cock cages, collars, chains, spanking, choking and Husk being a bratty bottom.

The 12th speed was Husk’s undoing. He tried to keep it together, he tried to hold his orgasm back. But 30 seconds of aggressive buzzing against his prostate was all it took for the cat demon’s brow to furrow and a deep groan to escape his throat. His ears laid flat on his head as he gripped the bartop with white knuckles, body convulsing. He felt ribbons of cum fall from his dick onto the floor under the bar.

“H-Husker! Are you climaxing right now?” Alastor was shocked and confused, his radio stations jumping from static to chaotic warbling to a random assortment of songs. Al had seen Husk orgasm over a dozen times by now - he had occasionally joined Husk and Angel for sexual fraternizing and enjoyed it on his terms - but he was taken aback by seeing such a sudden and public display.

“No, I’m..mmmm..solvin’ the..fuck...the goddamn Davinci code...hnn” Husk growled through his teeth, seething with bitterness, embarrassment and orgasmic bliss. He was shaking, tail flicking back and forth, the vibe still rumbling inside him.

“Nonsense! What’s actually going on?” Alastor grinned through his annoyance, static buzzing as he tried to take in the situation. Then he heard a devious giggle to the right. 

“Heh! He creamed his pants. Which means he  _ lost _ an’ I  _ won _ !” Angel bounced over, fluffing his hair proudly. He made his way to Alastor and sat daintily on the barstool next to him, smug superiority coating his face as he turned the vibrator off. Husk gave a grateful sigh and let himself go limp.

“Did you two make a bet? Again?” The deer demon narrowed his eyes at the spider, who was now propped against the bar, stroking Husk’s wings in comfort.

“Yeah, so? Whatsit to ya?” he stopped his petting and crossed both sets of arms, snorting incredulously, “S’all in good fun, Al!”

“If it were all in good fun Husker wouldn’t be ejaculating in my lobby!”

“Yeah, I’m still fuckin’ here..” huffing, Husk raised a hand and then let it fall back onto the bar. His cheek was pressed against the cool bartop. “Ass-holes.”

“Oh, babe, fuck.” Angel gave a sympathetic laugh as he eyed Husker’s aftershock twitches “Ya okay? Need me ta help...clean ya up?” Angel’s tone turned suggestive with a smirk.

“Ah ah ah! No! No more canoodling at the reception desk! Take it upstairs.” Alastor waved a hand between the other two to separate them.

“Ugh, fine! Yer no fun!” Angel rolled his eyes, his tone joking and good natured. Then he leaned in to give Al a peck on the lips, which the deer demon gently returned. “You can join us later if ya want~”

“Unfortunately I’m busy today and..um...not in the mood. But do have a lovely time, my dears.” he stroked Angel’s cheek, and then turned to scratch Husk behind the ears. “I’ll clean up Husk’s….mess. Just be sure to take care of him.” Alastor snapped his fingers and the puddle beneath the bar was whisked away.

“Oh, I’ll take care a’him alright.” the spider waggled his eyebrows.

“Angel, please! Don’t exhaust Husker! He and I have plans tomorrow.”

“Okay okay! I’ll be gentle...ish” giggling, Angel gave Al another peck and pulled Husk by the wrist up to his room before the deer demon could say another word.

The two made their way upstairs, Angel grinning the whole way. He had plans for the cat. Delicious, kinky plans.

When they were upstairs and safely shut away in the arachnid’s bedroom, Husk flopped on the bed. He relaxed, closing his eyes for a moment to breath. Once he felt a bit more recovered, he shifted, going to pull out the plug that was still inside him. 

“Wait.” Angel stopped him, voice sensual and soft from the other side of the room. “Let me.”

Angel had stripped in the time Husk had closed his eyes and was now only wearing black panties and his boots. 

“Sure, whatever gets yer rocks off.” Husk gave a cough to hide his arousal. The visual before him, mixed with Angel’s bedroom eyes and raspy voice, sent his heart thrumming.

Angel kneeled on the bed as the cat raised his hips a bit. Two hands began rubbing Husk’s thighs as the other set worked the toy out gently. Husk shivered, still sensitive, and felt his muscles relax once the butt plug was free and tossed to the side.

“I have some new toys to replace that one.” The spider’s voice was all silk and honey as he held up a metal cock cage and soft leather collar he had gotten from his closet. “Sound good?”

Husk’s eyes widened and before he said a word, a purr began in the back of his throat. He blushed but still kept his eyes locked on the tools in Angel’s hands.

“Cute as that is, ya know the rules. You gotta gimme a proper yes, Husky.”

“Yes….sir” The sir came out of Husk’s mouth begrudgingly. He didn’t dislike saying it but it was still a little newly negotiated and he felt he had every right to be stubborn about it. Besides, Angel had mentioned he liked when Husker was a little bit...fuck...there was a word for it. Tsunderu? Tsunami? Fuck, whatever it was, Angel liked it and Husk was happy to play along.

Angel’s gold tooth gleamed as he smiled, taking the metal cage and slipping it over Husk’s soft cock. There was a little room for the spikey dick to grow but definitely not enough for it to be fully erect. The spider slipped the lock into place and clicked it shut, pulling out the key (which had a heart shaped handle) with a small flourish. Then he slipped the collar around Husk’s neck, smooth leather replacing the red bowtie.

Sliding the buckle into place, Angel slid two fingers under the band to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Once he was satisfied, he trailed his hand down the back of Husk’s neck and gave him a few scritches.

“There!” He punctuated it with a warm kiss on Husk’s lips, then pulled back to admire his work. “Shit, I sure love gettin’ ya all dressed up wit’ nowhere ta go!”

Angel stood, looming over Husker. Then, dangling the key from the cock cage in front of the cat’s face, he stroked the bulge in his own panties with his lower hands.

“We’re gonna have some fun, Husky. You’re gonna suck my cock, get it all nice an’ wet an’ hard. And if ya do a good job I’ll give ya the chance ta feel real good. But~ if ya talk back, I might have ta make ya wear this cage-” he lightly touched the metal device with the side of his boot “-for the rest of the day.”

“Fine.”

“S’cuse me? Fine...what?” Angel put his lower hands on his hips and shook the key again in a silent taunt.

“Fine...sir.” Husk grumbled, silently enjoying that he had the goal of serving Angel.

“That’s a good kitty. Now, open up.”

Husk looked up at his dom with a smirk and did as told. He opened his mouth wide and waited. Angel turned his back to the cat, shimmying his black panties down slowly. His performance was sexy and teasing and god Husker just wanted to taste him. He felt his cock shift in the cage as Angel took his sweet time pulling his panties down one long leg, and then the other. He bent down to pick up the underwear, showing Husk his ass. An aroused groan slipped from the older demon’s throat.

Angel Dust giggled at that, then stood and spun on his heel, presenting his stiff pink cock to his lover. Husk felt his mouth water in anticipation.

“Uh oh, someone’s desperate. How adorable~ Here’s ya treat, kitty cat.” Angel placed his dick on Husk’s out-stretched tongue and was quickly swallowed up. The cat wrapped his lips around the head and began pulling more of the length into his mouth as fast as he could. He felt flushed as the spider watched him, the same type of aroused embarrassment he felt cumming in the lobby returning to his mind. 

He hated how much he liked being under Angel’s gaze like this.

As Husk sucked and licked, Angel let a cacophony of moans fall from his mouth. Husk’s tongue was so rough, flicking and swirling in smooth motions. Then, without warning, two claws gripped the back of the spider’s thighs. Husk pulled Angel closer, slurping down his shaft all the way to the base. His sucking was relentless, humming each time he pulled back and then slid forward, bringing his lips to Angel’s crotch.

“Fuck! Ya really want that reward, huh, babe?” playful contempt cut through Angel’s moans as he hooked a finger through Husk’s collar. 

The cat stopped bobbing his head but kept lapping at the dick in his mouth best he could. Angel Dust let it go on for a few moments more, then pulled himself from the cloying heat. As handsome as Husk looked right now, Angel wanted to save his cum for his lover’s ass, not his mouth. 

A stretch of spit still connected Husk’s lips and the tip of the pink shaft as Angel pulled free. Husk shivered and blushed as he felt Angel stare at the drool coming from his mouth. He averted his gaze and went to stroke at the cock cage between his legs. Husk couldn’t really get any gratifying sensation but fuck if he wasn’t going to try. He was already dying to cum... but not being able to get hard past the size of the cage was infuriating.

“Aw, look at Mista Perfect Poker face now. Droolin’ and blushin’ and needy fo’ me.” Angel couldn’t help but poke fun at Husk’s expression. It was the furthest from straight faced he’d ever seen his boyfriend and he wanted to rub it in, just a little bit. “Guess I gotta reward ya fo’ such a wonderful blow job...so I’ll let you choose. Either ya cock is restrained-” Angel held up the key with the heart shaped handle and swung it back and forth, “-or  _ you _ are restrained.” Angel pointed to a hardpoint that was installed on his bedroom wall. A chain dangled from it, ready to be hooked to Husk’s collar.

The cat rubbed his palm against the metal cage. He wanted his cock to be touched and, honestly, loved being collared to the wall. He knew Angel just wanted to hear him say it.

“I’ll be fuckin’ chained….I guess.” his voice was stubborn but soft.

Angel’s grin was wide and cruel as he gripped Husk by the collar and pulled him up to standing. He dragged him back to the wall and attached the chain to the metal loop on the leather band. Checking the chain’s tautness (there was still room for Husk to move and turn around) and the collar’s tightness again, he pulled Husk in close for a searing kiss.

“Back against the wall.” he ordered.

Husk followed the command as Angel got on his knees in front of him, using the small heart shaped key to unlock the cock cage and free the straining barbed chub from it’s prison. He didn’t waste a moment, licking and kissing at the shaft the second the cage fell to the floor. The spider took the growing erection in his mouth and fondled Husk’s balls in his hand. The cat demon growled, engulfed by sweet sensations. 

Angel wasn’t gentle per-se, but he wasn’t being especially rough either. Standing there collared and chained, being sucked off like a play-thing, made Husk want something more intense. And he knew just how to get it.

“Wow, baby. You suck daddy’s cock so well.” Husk sighed, once he was fully hard. The glare the spider shot up at him sent a shiver down his spine.

Angel stood and turned Husk around by his shoulders so he faced the wall. Then, using the palm of his hand, he gently pushed Husk’s face to the wall so that his cheek was pressing against it. 

“Careful, ‘daddy’. I can dish pain as well as pleasure.” Angel knew Husk was being a little shit and pushing his buttons on purpose. It was his way of telling Angel he wanted him to go harder. 

“Mmm, I dunno. Have you felt your slaps? Feels like I’m in a pillow fight with Niffty.”

Angel reached around with another hand, wrapping it around Husk’s throat, above the collar. His thumb and pointer finger found the pulse points on either side of Husk’s neck and he gently squeezed, being careful not to press his windpipe or vocal chords.

“What was that?” Angel hissed. He was grinning in amusement at Husker’s bratty attitude. God, he fucking loved it.

“I said your hits feel like someone threw a wet spaghetti noodle at me. But you can try to prove me wrong, if you want, Sir....” his breath was slightly labored from the choking, but more from the feeling of being deliciously dominated than any actual air restriction.

Getting the okay, Angel turned Husk’s chin to look him in the eye, and locked their lips together ferociously, pressing his neck just a bit harder to constrict the blood flow. Then the hand released and Husk felt a euphoric rush from the blood flooding back to his brain, the kiss only adding to the delicious bliss. It sent Husk spinning. His claws scraped against the wall as he bent over and braced himself, smirking through his blush at the punishment that was on its way.

Angel gave the cat’s ass a test slap with his palm, then rubbed the spot to warm him up. Husk moaned as the stinging sensation spread, but also sent a shiver of arousal through his body. Angel gave him another slap. And another and another, rubbing the flesh after every strike to help get Husk ready.

“36. Count ‘em or you don’t get to cum.” Angel Dust purred into Husk’s ear, dom space finally setting in. He began to strike his lover’s ass on a steady beat, pausing to let him state the number before moving onto the next.

“One…..two…...three……” With every spank, Husk’s cock twitched. He loved the biting pain that Angel’s hand caused. He could feel the redness forming on his flank as he took swat after swat, savoring the impacts. 

“Seventeen….eighteen…..nineteen…” He continued counting, voice getting more and more terse as he tried to keep from swearing, worried that if he said anything but the next number he would be denied the fucking and the release that his whole body was trembling for.

“Thirty-five…...thirty-six.” Husker sighed as the last sharp blow struck him, tingly from head to toe.

“Mmm...good job.” Angel gripped the cat’s red ass cheeks in two of his hands and hummed in satisfaction. He was so proud of his kitty cat. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Husky~” A finger made its way down, circling Husk’s hole. He growled at the tease, shifting his hips back to gain more friction.

Lubing up with upper hands and fingering Husk with a bottom hand, Angel practically bounced with excitement. He was having so much fun playing dom. It was such a treat to turn his sourpuss boyfriend into a melting mess like this.

“How bad d’ya want me?” Angel rubbed the head of his slick cock against Husk’s thigh.

“Hnnngg…”

Angel gripped the fur on the back of Husk’s head and gave a quick yank “I said, how bad do ya want me?” 

“So fuckin’ bad, sir!”

“Good answer, kitty.” Angel’s grin was wide, a power hungry look in his eye as he slid into Husk’s waiting hole. The older demon was stretched from the plug and gentle fingering so it only took a single thrust for Angel to bottom out. He shivered at the clinging heat around him, watching as Husk’s tail swished and his wings floofed out. 

“Oh shit!” Husk moaned.

Angel gave his lover another spank, then began slamming into him, gripping his hips. Nails dug into black fur as their pelvises crashed together in an aggressive rhythm. He aimed right for Husk’s prostate, loving each grunt that came from hitting the sensitive spot.

Husk’s claws scratched down the wall, his climax already building up inside him. Each trust was like electricity shocking all his nerve endings. His knees were practically buckling beneath him. If Husk didn’t have Angel and the collar to hold him up, he’d probably be on the floor by now.

“Sir...I need...more!” the cat groaned, praying for something to push him over the edge. 

All of Husk’s stubbornness and feelings of embarrassment were out the window, replaced by the single desire to reach his peak.

Angel plowed into his lover, desperate to fuck him to his breaking point. Hearing the beg, he reached around and took Husk’s dripping dick in his hand, jacking it off in time with his thrusts. Neither of them were gonna last much longer at this point.

“You ready to take my cum, Husky?” the sultry spider panted right in Husk’s ear, nipping the shell with a sharp tooth.

“Yes! God dammit, give it to me!” 

Angel gave the barbed cock a firm stroke in time with a thrust and suddenly Husk was cumming. His seed splattered against the wall in spurts as Angel filled him to the brim. Angel’s thrusting sputtered to a stop when Husk’s muscles clenched around him, causing him to arch head back. They unraveled, wave after wave of pleasure shaking through them both.

A moment of pause and then clinking as Angel reached up to un-chain Husk from the wall and, still connected, walked them backwards towards the bed. They flopped down, both of their legs wobbly as they recovered.

“Think Al’s gonna be pissed when I’m too tired to do shit tomorrow?” Husk mumbled.

“Nah, he’ll get over it.” Angel sighed, nuzzling into the fur at the back of Husk’s head. “Y’know, I love it when ya push my buttons like that, Husky.”

“Fuck, you know I like pushin' em." Husk snorted a laugh. "Speakin' of….we really should use that butt-plug again. I think you owe me a demonstration of your so-called ‘skills’.” 

Angel barked a laugh “Ha! Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Important disclaimer***   
> Erotic asphysxiation can be very dangerous and requires a lot of learning to make sure you're doing it safely! Please educate yourself before taking part in breath play!
> 
> Always negotiate with your partner before taking part in any form of kink! Consent (and safety) is the most important!


	4. Alastor Wins???? Consentacles, Respecting Ace Boundaries and Dom!Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wins....???? FT A lot of shadow tentacles, Al watching from a chair, masturbating, and two bratty bottoms who get what they ask for.
> 
> This chapter is for day 6 of @ValentinaM_Art's RadioHuskerdust week!

Husk braced himself for the intense buzzing but instead, he simply heard a snap to his left and the sensations stopped. He glanced over, pulling his eyes from Angel’s, and saw a smug smile curling across the deer demon’s face.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Alastor leaned in towards Husk’s flushed face but his eyes were directly on Angel Dust, who was grinning sheepishly.

“Uhh...maybe? When d’ya figure it out, smart guy?” Angel teased as he walked his way over to the men at the reception desk.

"Since I walked in I could tell something was... a buzz. Funny business, electronic frequencies. Easy for me to turn them on-” he snapped once more and the vibe buzzed to life inside Husk again. He almost doubled over from the sudden vibrating against his prostate. “-and off whenever I wish.” He snapped again, the vibe stopping abruptly again. Husker huffed and shot him a dirty glower.

“Stop fuckin’ with me! You son of a bitch!” a sneer came across the cat demon’s face as Angel giggled at his reaction. Al looked at Husk with an arched brow.

“Hmmm? You seemed to have no problem when it was Angel who was playing with you like a little toy. Here I thought you liked it when I taught you lessons?” 

Al reached out and stroked behind one of Husk’s ears, causing him to blush and cast his eyes down grumpily. He did like when Al taught him ‘lessons’ but he would never say it out loud outside of negotiating. That smiley ass-hole would never let him live it down.

Alastor glanced over at both his partners, a sparkle in his eye. He was clearly in a playful mood and Husk and Angel had both noticed. The two locked eyes and smirked, a silent agreement to take the bait Alastor was dangling in front of their faces.

Angel sidled up and sat on the seat next to the radio demon, putting his hands on his knees. He batted his long eyelashes, dying for some of Al’s soft derision.

“What about me, daddy? Are ya gonna teach me a lesson too?” his eyes were half-lidded as he bit his bottom lip.

“You know, I really should. Both of you, being so crude in the lobby of me and Charlie’s fine hotel...it’s terribly disrespectful.” he lifted Angel’s chin with a finger and gave a sigh in mock disappointment. “Well, if you want an audience so badly, I suppose I will have to do.”

Fifteen minutes later Angel and Husk were both naked and kneeling on the floor of the spider’s bedroom. They had been sitting in anticipation for several minutes, waiting in silence as Alastor sat before them, contemplating how he was going to play with them. That was their usual dynamic. Husk and Angel respected Al’s boundaries regarding his asexuality and always let him set the pace whenever he wanted to join them in the bedroom. And if the tone from earlier was any hint of Alastor’s pace, they were going to get a good bossing around this evening.

"You just haaad to make us play the game in public..." Husk mumbled to Angel. The quietness in the air, as well as his still-throbbing erection, was getting to him.

"Hey! Yer the one who asked me fo’ more exhibitionist play the other day. This is _your_ fault.” Angel’s jibe was more good natured, a smile stretched across his face.

"Don't turn this shit on me!"

"Whatever, it's so fuckin worth it and ya know i-" suddenly two black tentacles materialized from the shadows in the corner of the room and were shoved into the mouths of the two demons on the floor. Husk shivered and Angel moaned, both enjoying the forceful action.

“I can hardly hear myself think with you two bickering." Alastor’s chin was resting on his hand, his legs were crossed and his expression was aloof. 

"Mmm. Whaf oo finkin bout dahdy?" Angel asked around the warm shadow appendage in his mouth.

“I’m thinking I didn’t request you to speak. Clearly my shadows do little to shut you up. Maybe…. I can find something else to keep you quiet.” Al pondered, tapping his chin with his finger.

“Mmphf?” Husk raised a brow and grinned around his own tentacle. Al’s taunting tone was hot and made the cat shift his legs apart slightly.

Alastor noticed him moving and smiled wider.

“Ahh, so impatient. It’s unflattering. No matter, I’ve decided on how you’ll entertain me.” he said coolly. With a flick of the wrist, he removed the tentacles from their throats, causing saliva to drip from their lips. “Please, perform fellatio on each other. The first one to bring the other to climax receives a prize.”

Angel and Husk both smirked, immediately laying down on their sides to take the other in their mouth. Angel’s tongue lapped at Husk’s tip, still dripping with precum from earlier. He hummed in delight at Husk’s groan and then quickly deep throated the rest of the barbed length. In retaliation, Husker wrapped his arm around Angel’s thigh to grip his ass, yanking his pelvis to meet his face. The spider gasped around the cock in his mouth at the sudden movement but kept sucking hungrily. He was determined to make Husk come first; he wanted Al’s reward, whatever it was. 

Husker gripped the base of Angel’s dick and gave a firm stroke, then suckled at the tip. His tongue and lips made their way up and down the shaft, teasing Angel. Then he slurped up the pink cock with a purr, knowing the vibrations drove the spider crazy. The cat wasn’t usually one to crave praise from Al the same way Angel did but their bet had been interrupted earlier and it would be so fun to have a smug little victory over him. Plus, beating Angel Dust at his own game gave Husk such a delicious boost of confidence, especially with Alastor’s eyes scrutinizing their every move.

Al watched them, genuinely enjoying the looks on their faces as they rushed to pleasure one another, all by his command. Sex wasn’t a form of entertainment Alastor often sought out. Arousal was a baser instinct that plagued him, typically not ranking in his top priorities. But with these two at his feet, it was different. Their patience and understanding of his own boundaries was only matched by their enthusiasm to please each other. 

Al could watch from a safe distance; still a shadow’s touch away from them at any given moment, but without the fuss of another’s skin pressed against his, all while his own hand brought him release. With the help of Angel and Husk, Alastor had found himself...fond...of a few sexual things. And being dominant from this chair was one of them.

“Come now, I know you can both do better than that.” he chuckled with contempt, stroking at his crotch and feeling the heat rush between his legs. A sultry jazz tune was quickly played and then disappeared into the ether as fast as it had come.

Hearing that, the cat and spider both doubled their efforts, gagging around the stiff shafts in their mouths. Angel went to massage Husker’s balls while Husk slipped a claw slowly into Angel’s ass. Soon, both of them were gasping, moaning messes writhing on the floor.

Yes, this was what Alastor liked to see.

Angel gave an especially hard suck to Husk’s tip and before he knew it, the older demon was cumming with a muffled swear. Ribbons of sticky white shot down Angel Dust’s throat, which he gulped down without hesitation. He pulled his lips free and licked the corner of his mouth to catch what had tried to run out the side, looking up at Al with a smirk of victory. 

When he was distracted, Husk pressed against the spider’s prostate and swirled his rough tongue in firm strokes along his cock. Angel’s peak hit him with a yelp, his eyes still locked with Alastor’s. Angel Dust’s cum was greedily swallowed by Husk before he kissed the inner part of a pink thigh and sat up, wiping his mouth.

The two demon’s sat on the floor, wide eyed and waiting for Al’s next words as they came down from their highs.

“It seems we have a winner.” Alastor regarded them with a growing smile, the sound of applause filling the room for a brief moment. “Angel, my darling, please come here for me.”

Angel scooted over on his knees, coming to a stop at the tips of Alastor’s wingtip shoes. He was practically vibrating with excitement. With arousal. With the joy that came with being praised. A red-gloved hand stroked his cheek, along his jawline and stopped under the tip of his chin.

“You did splendidly, dear. Very pleasing to watch. Your reward-” Alastor paused for dramatic effect, a drum roll playing from his ever present soundboard. “-is that I’ll allow you to undo my pants. No touching directly, of course. But you can look and see how much I enjoyed your little performance.”

Angel beamed. He knew it was a big deal for Al to let someone close like this.

“Thank you, daddy. I’ll be careful, I promise.” 

The spider waited for Alastor to shed his coat and then moved closer, in between the radio demon’s spread knees, making sure he left room for Husk to be able to watch. Reaching forward slowly to gauge Al’s comfort, Angel began undoing his belt. Once it was unbuckled, he flicked the button open and glanced up, seeing Alastor’s face slightly flushed. Angel giggled and then looked down again, pulling the fly down over Al’s bulge in his pants.

Alastor’s hand reached in and pulled out his erection, stroking it once for Angel to see. A tiny gasp fell from the arachnid’s mouth, feeling his own arousal growing again.

“Thank you, pet. Now go back over with our darling Husker so you can _really_ entertain me.”

Angel Dust moved back, returning to Husk’s side. Once there, the cat reached out and stroked his paw through Angel’s hair.

“You wanna go hard, sweetheart?” Husk whispered. Angel nodded, biting his lip with a grin.

“After that? Fuck yeah I do. You?”

“Mhm.” Husk chuckled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Their kiss was deep but short and when they pulled away they heard Alastor tutting from his chair.

“Tut tut, my beauties. You acted without an order.” static filled the air, harsh and overwhelming. Alastor’s expression shifted from haughty to cruel. “You know what that means.”

They knew exactly what that meant. And they wanted it...really really wanted it. Angel and Husk flushed at one another, trying to stop themselves from grinning as tentacles spilled from the shadows. A shadowy appendage wrapped around each of their waists, pulling them down to lay flat on their backs. Then more grabbed their ankles and thighs, spreading their legs apart. Husk felt Alastor’s eyes scan his helpless body with disdain and felt his cock stiffen again. Meanwhile, Angel wriggled in the dark restraints, shivering at how turned on he was. He reached his hand out to take Husk’s and then looked at Al.

“Ohhhh~ Al, so rough!”

“Silence. You two are playing games with me. You ignored the rules on purpose! And I won’t have it.” Alastor summoned his microphone and tapped it gently against Angel’s inner thighs, then moved over to do the same to Husk’s. “Punishment seems to be the only way you learn….but even then you seem to enjoy it.”

“Like fuck we do.” Husk snorted, his bratty attitude finally showing itself. Angel giggled.

“That does it!” Alastor snapped and two tentacles slithered their way into the chuckling mouths of Angel and Husk yet again. Another set found their way between their legs and began pushing the soft tip inside their respective demon’s ass. Both Husk and Angel groaned as the slippery extensions of Alastor made their way deeper inside each of them. Their laced fingers gripped tighter.

Al felt his own erection twitch as he saw the helpless spider and cat laid out before him. He watched Angel roll his hips and Husk dig his free claw into the carpet. What needy little things they were. He was looking forward to giving them exactly what they wanted.

“You’re lucky that I find amusement in your current state.” the dark, eldritch lengths slowly started fucking into them as a short, jaunty tune flitted by. “I may not want your crass mouths to speak, but please, don’t be quiet. I want to hear your sounds of pleasure.”

The tentacles began thrusting faster, squirming within Angel and Husk. A chorus of moans and wet sounds filled the room. Alastor reached between his own legs and thumbed at the tip of his own cock, working his way down. Husk gave a particularly loud cry and Al couldn’t help but begin stroking himself with firm, short pumps of his hand. The sounds these two made was music to his ears.

Angel was shaking, moving his body as best he could to help the slippery tentacle go harder, deeper. The shadowy restraints made it difficult to move but, in his opinion, that was half the fun. He felt safe with Al and loved having to fight against his magical powers to get more friction. Angel looked to his right and saw Husk arching his back in pleasure. He was so beautiful like this.

The older demon had tears in his eyes, overwhelmed from being filled to the brim with Al’s tentacles. But it was also something he desperately enjoyed. He felt his peak coiling in the pit of his stomach. And based on the sounds Angel was making, he was probably close too.

Alastor was watching them both, his eyes full of lust and power. His own hand was coated in precum as he jerked himself in the same timing of the tentacles thrusting into his two lovers. It truly was a gorgeous display. 

“A...are you close?” Alastor shivered, yearning to feel that rare bliss he got from cumming. Angel looked at him and nodded vigorously while Husk gave a muffled yes, biting down on the tentacle between his lips. Al waved a hand and the shadows in their mouths disappeared, both demons drooling and gasping louder now that there was nothing gagging them.

“Kiss each other.” Al demanded, though there was a hint of a gentle plea behind it.

Angel turned to Husk and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a searing open mouth kiss. Their tongues pushed against each other as Alastor increased the speed of the tentacles, as well as the work of his own hand. Soon Angel was cumming across his abdomen with an “Oh my god!” and Husk was pawing at his own cock, hissing in ecstasy. 

Their cries were what sent Alastor toppling over, his own release filling and dripping down his hand. He gave a shaky gasp, almost too quiet to hear under the radio sounds buzzing around him.

All three demons fell limp and Al gave a weak snap with his clean hand, sending his eldritch extensions back to where they came.

Angel reached over and took Husk in his arms, kissing at his temples and cheeks. Alastor gave them a moment; he was too overstimulated to handle direct contact right now anyway. He let his body come down from it’s thrumming and watched as Husk brought Angel’s head to rest on his black and white chest. A minute passed when Angel finally glanced up at the deer demon.

“Al, babe, if you’re ready you can c’mere.” the spider’s kind eyes gave way to a sly look when he noticed Alastor’s messy palm. “D’ya want us to clean your hand off for ya?”

Alastor nodded with a blush. “I wouldn’t say no to that gesture.” He adjusted his pants for his comfort and then crawled his way over to the other two, still on the ground at the foot of Angel’s bed. They made space between them for Al to sit as Angel gently took the deer demon by the wrist. He licked and sucked Al’s cum from his fingers, humming gently in satisfaction as he did. Husker leaned in and followed suit, his sand-paper tongue making Al shiver.

This was a fairly new thing but it made Alastor feel connected to them without feeling overwhelmed. He appreciated the tenderness behind it, though that was still something he was learning how to experience.

Once his hand was clean, Alastor patted his lap with a smirk. “You can rest your heads, if you’d like.”

The two demons accepted the invitation, each resting on a different leg. Alastor carded his fingers through each of their soft, fluffy scalps and sighed, content and comfortable with this level of contact.

They sat in pleasant quiet, enjoying the gentle touches and soft radio sounds coming from Al, until Angel piped to break the silence.

“Y’know, of all the ways this day could have fuckin gone, I’m kinda glad it ended like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respecting Al's asexual identity is important to me. I may not be ace but I know many people who are and I want to support the ace/aro community as best I can. I hope I managed to be respectful while still representing the fact that ace/aro people are varied and diverse along the spectrum!
> 
> Always negotiate with your partner before taking part in any form of kink! Consent is the most important thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you want to win??? Read the chapter titles and pick your favorite (or read all 3, I support you and your dreams)
> 
> Please negotiate with partners before taking part in any form of kink. Consent is the most important thing!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @rainbowpandas23  
> Or my 18+ twitter @rainbowopandas
> 
> Kudos and comments are super appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
